Crush!
by ShizayaRomance
Summary: Izaya Orihara has a crush that he thinks will never notice him. But what he doesn't know is that he's being studied as well. Shizaya, Lemon, Ongoing
1. Chapter 1

I sighed while I studied him from afar. He had perfect blonde hair and deep caramel eyes. If only those eyes would look my way. But I doubt they would, because I was a nobody. I know that because I sit at my lunchroom table alone. Also, the school dance is coming up, and nobody has asked me to it. Certainly not him.

I looked away from him, embarrassed I had ever wondered if we'd go to the dance together. "Izaya, you're an idiot," I told myself under my breath. Shizuo Heiwajima will never know of my existence.

The bell rang to signal lunch time was over. I got up and started to walk towards the door. But I was interrupted by a boy running up to me. He stopped in front of me, panting. "Are you Izaya Orihara?" he said, still out of breath.

"Yes..." I took a closer look at him. That's when I recognized him as one of Shizuo's friends. What could he be up to? Did he notice me staring at Shizuo?

He finally regained his breathing. "Can you meet me outside after school in the back?"

Yep, definitely up to something. "No." I started to walk away. But he grabbed my shoulder. I spun around. "Let go, I'm not going to be a victim of some prank."

He honestly look taken aback. "This isn't a prank, I just want to hang out with you." Now he looked hurt.

I felt stupid. "Uh, okay. I guess we can then." What am I getting myself into?

He seemed to cheer up at that. "Great! See you then!" He turned and ran off to join up with his group of friends.

That's when I realized I didn't even get an introduction. All I know is that he's friends with Shizuo. His name was never mentioned. I guess I'll get it later. I started yet again to walk back to class.

The final bell rang. I groaned, I really didn't want to meet this guy after school. I still think he's up to something. I got up from my desk slowly and, just as slowly, walked to the door. If he really wants to hang out, he'll wait for me to take my time.

Though time seemed to go by quickly, because before I knew it I was at the entrance of the back of Raira Academy. I took a deep breath, and went through. I looked to my left for the boy, but he wasn't there. Then, I looked to my right, and my gaze was none other greeted by Shizuo Heiwajima. An overwhelming sense of fear took over. It was so great that I didn't even realize the guy from earlier until he spoke up. "Hey Izaya. Took you long enough." He had a sweet smile, but people would probably notice his geeky glasses first.

"Oh... hey." I was trying so hard to keep my cool but I couldn't help but stare at Shizuo. He didn't seem to notice though.

"Is this the guy you told me about, Shinra?"

"Sure is, Shizuo."

Wait, this Shinra guy told him about me? I could feel my face growing hot.

"I'm sure you know Shizuo, Izaya?" He had a hinting tone to his voice.

"Yes..." I looked down at my feet.

"You can leave Shinra," Shizuo said.

"Okay, see you guys later." He left, left me alone with the guy I was head over heels about.

"Well, you gonna say something?" He seemed a little irritated when he asked this.

I couldn't muster up the courage to say anything, so I just stood there.

He waited for a response for a second, then continued. "I'll say something then. I've noticed you staring at me. What's that for?"

Great, he was confronting me. This was just what I needed. I could feel my eyes getting watery. I still didn't respond as I felt a tear leave my eye and hit the ground.

"Geez, are you crying? All I asked was why you were staring at me."

Another tear streamed down my cheek.

"Look, Izaya. I'm not good at this sort of thing. So I'll just spit it out, will you go to the dance with me this Saturday?"

Shock rippled through my body. "...What?" I looked up at him.

"Will you go to the dance with me?" Now it was his turn to look away. "Like I said, I've noticed you staring at me for some time now. So I thought you were interested... But I guess not."

It took me a minute to comprehend all of this. "But I am."

We stood there awkwardly for some time. I was, surprisingly, the first to speak up. "As long as this isn't some prank, then yes, I'll go to the dance with you."

He smiled a brilliant smile, then said, "Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven."

We exchanged contact information. When we were done, I turned to leave. But, just like before, I was stopped. "Yes?" I asked.

He hesitated a minute before speaking. "May I walk you home?"

Again I was shocked. "Ummm... Sure." I smiled at him, glad at his generosity. We walked down the street, mildly talking about school and grades. Yet my thoughts were racing. Wow, I'm going to the dance with Shizuo Heiwajima. He might like me back. He actually noticed me. Wow, wow, wow!

We finally reached my apartment building. "So this is where you live?" he asked.

"Yes, it's small but I call it home."

"Wait, do you live by yourself?" He seemed intrigued.

"Yes..."

"Why?"

"Long story. Anyway, see you tomorrow?"

"Okay, maybe I'll come earlier to hear this long story." He walked away.

Why was Shizuo so interested if I lived alone? It's not a big deal. I shrugged to myself and walked inside the building to get some rest for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hmm, should I wear a tie?" I asked myself while starring in the mirror at my reflection. The dance wasn't too formal, but I still wore a slim suit. "No. I won't wear a tie." I grinned at my decision. I left my bedroom, just in time. The doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Shizuo."

I quickly walked to the door and answered it. There stood Shizuo, and he was stunning. He was dressed in a typical bartender's suit. All I could say was, "Wow."

He looked at himself. "You like it?"

"Yes, you should wear that more often." My face couldn't help but light up.

He leaned against my doorway and smiled. "Thanks. You ready?"

I was more than ready. "Yes."

Now his face turned into concern. "What if I don't want to go to this dance?"

"Then I'd say you wasted your time asking me out to a dance you don't even want to go to." I can't believe this! He doesn't even want to go.

"Sorry, but I want to do something else with you."

Something else? What could he mean? "And what's that?"

"Stay here and get to know each other better."

"...That's sweet." I blushed. He wanted to get to know me.

He blushed too. "So may I come in?"

I moved aside to let him in and he went to sit down on my couch. I closed the door and sat beside him. He asked the first question.

"Why do you live by yourself?"

Ouch, tough questions first. "My parents kicked me out."

"Why?"

The pain kept coming. I shrugged. My turn now. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I like you."

"Why? You're popular, I'm not. You're tall, I'm short. You're strong, I'm weak. We're polar opposites if you think about it."

All he did was laugh. "Do you always see in black and white? Or do you leave any room for grey?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Yeah, well I'm still figuring that part out."

"Oh. So you don't know why you like me?" I was kind of hurt, though I shouldn't be. We sort of just met.

"I have an idea, but I got to make sure."

"And how will you do that?"

"By doing something I've never done before."

"And that is?"

"Letting someone in." He looked up at my ceiling.

Oh. Oh was all I could think. "Oh." Oh was all I could say.

"And, of course, doing this." He looked dead at me and grabbed my arms. Pulling me close to him, he kissed me. Full on the lips. And he kept kissing me. It took a few more seconds of this for shock to disappear so I could close my eyes and kiss him back. We kissed for what seemed like forever, but we finally broke apart. I opened my eyes to stare into his.

"That was nice..." I grinned sloppily. I didn't feel sober because of how good it was.

He winked. "I can do better."

I bit my lip. I wanted to know what else he could do. But not right now, not like this. We hardly know each other. And though it hurt me to do this, I say, "Maybe another time."

He now looked confused. "I thought this was what you wanted."

"It is! But we just met yesterday!"

"I'll wait for you then." He kissed my forehead.

God, he makes waiting so hard. I mentally shook my head. "So what would you like to do?"

"What I'd like to do isn't what you want to do."

Half of me is saying, 'Ah, screw it, what do I have to lose?' and the other half is saying, 'My virginity!' I've never acted impulsively before. Now isn't the time to start. Right? I gulped, trying to make a decision.

"So what would you like to do, Izaya?"

I decided, right there and then. I built up my courage before saying, "Whatever you want to do."

A look of confusion returned to his face. "Yeah? Okay. How about we watch a movie?"

"...No. I've changed my mind" I shakily reached for his bow-tie.

"I see... You seem nervous." He took my shaking hand and held it.

"I've never done anything like this before." My breathing had quickened significantly.

"Heh, I haven't either. Not with a guy, anyway."

"So I'm your first guy?" I blushed at thinking about that.

"Yes." He kissed one of my blushing cheeks. "Are you ready?

"N-... Yeah..."

"Are you sure?" He seemed concerned. Though I wouldn't blame him if I had a panicking boy underneath me.

"Yeah...?" I said this one as a question because the truth is, I really wasn't sure.

"I don't think you are..." His look of concern grew.

"I am!" I shouted at him.

"I'll pick the movie." And he got up and walked towards the television.

Grrr, now I'm mad. He wanted to do something and then changed his mind, again! He sat back down and I glanced towards the television. The movie he chose looked suspenseful. Great, I hate suspense. I was going to make him aware of this. "Shizuo?"

"Yes?"

"I don't like this movie."

He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "You're hard to please."

"Not really." Though I am drawn to things that people tell me I can't have. So I cuddled up beside him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're so cute," He whispered in my ear. But that's all he did. He was transfixed on the movie from that point on.

I started thinking of ways I could get him going. Maybe if I kissed his neck... I leaned up and burrowed my face into his neck, kissing it. When I still didn't get much of a reaction, I bit him gently.

This triggered something. He wrapped his arms around me while pushing me down on the couch. "You really want it, don't you?"

I nodded. I wanted it and then some. I pulled his shirt collar down until his face was close to mine, and then I kissed him.

He feverishly kissed back while pushing up my shirt. He broke away, only to kiss the bare skin on my chest. Everywhere he kissed left a burning sensation.

Again, I grabbed his shirt collar so he could face me. When his face was inches from mine, I took this opportunity to undo his bow-tie and the first few buttons of his shirt. I only got to those because after this he took my hands and wrapped them around his neck while undoing the rest of his shirt. He discarded it, quickly followed by mine. That's when we started working on our pants, which disappeared almost instantly.

We were laying on my couch, almost naked. Never in my life would I think this would happen. But when he was starting to take off my underwear, I automatically said, "Stop."

He looked at me. "Hmm? What's the matter?"

"Ummm..." I was trying to find an excuse, but came up with, "Can we go somewhere more comfortable?" I mentally facepalmed. The truth was that I'm scared. Nothing comfortable would prepare me for this.

He nodded at me then, for some reason, picked me up and walked to the door of my bedroom. "Does this go to your bedroom?"

"...Yes." He pushed the door open with his knee, then entered with me in his arms. He laid me down on my bed and then got on top of me. I gulped and pulled some sheets to cover me.

He gave me a questioning look, but took his hands and pushed them under the sheets. He then started rubbing his hands up and down my thigh. I got so nervous I wanted to scream, but I bit my lip instead. He inched his way back up to my underwear, and slowly took those off. Now I was completely nude. But at least the sheets protected me from his hungry eyes.

"Now how am I supposed to see anything with all these sheets?" he teased, starting to move those away also. When they were gone, I felt like having a nervous breakdown. But all he did was look at me and seductively grin. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"

I hurriedly shook my head. I didn't feel beautiful. So I told him this.

He frowned. "Then I'll make you feel beautiful."

"How?" I said silently.

He smiled down at me with those perfect lips. "Would you like to see how?"

"Of course I'd like to see, Shizu-chan~" I giggled at the nickname I created for him. It also made him smile more.

"Okay, but you've got to trust me, Izaya."

"Just as long as you're gentle."

"Now now, I can't make any promises on how gentle I'm going to be."

This somehow turned me on. I guess a part of me wanted him to be rough. I went with that part of me. "Then please be rough with me?"

He looked surprised. "You mean it?"

"Yes. Please be rough with me."

"How rough are we speaking?"

"As rough as you can be."

"I can't be too rough... I have a problem with my strength."

"I don't care! Be rough with me!" I demanded.

"Okay! Just know I warned you." At this he started kissing me, just as feverishly as before, only rougher.

I couldn't help but moan into the kiss, which made him stop and stare at me. "Do that again."

"What?"

"Moan like that again."

I moaned. He shut his eyes as if he was listening intently. He spoke after I stopped. "Damn, I'm hard."

I looked to see but noticed he was still wearing his underwear. He had a big bulge though. "Can I see?"

"You can do more than see." He took them off. I stared, which he gladly noticed. "Here, give me your hand." He took my hand.

I shivered as he wrapped it around his shaft. I've never touched anyone else... Down there.

He interrupted my train of thought by speaking. "Now move your hand up and down on me slowly." It sounded more like a demand than a request.

But I did just what he said to do anyway. And each time I pumped him, he grew harder.

I stopped when I saw pre-cum trickle at the top of his head. "Lick it off," he ordered.

I did. It tasted weird, but I ignored that and decided to go down. He grunted in pleasure as I took him into my mouth. As I sucked his, I noticed my own growing considerably harder.

A couple of minutes went by before he said, "Stop, you're going to make me come."

I opened my mouth and let him go. Yet, my mouth wasn't left alone. He shoved his fingers in there and I got those nice and wet before he took them out.

"Now spread your legs," he said. I did as instructed. "This might feel uncomfortable at first." And he slowly eased one of his wet fingers in.

I let out a high moan. He grinned and said, "Does that feel good?"

"Y-yes." I moaned again as he pushed it in and out. He then added a second finger which felt twice as great.

But I wanted more. I needed more. "Shizu-chan~. Put it in me..."

He abruptly took them out and replaced them with something bigger. I squealed. It was a lot to take in.

"You're so tight," he grunted, while pushing more in. Then he started thrusting in and out slowly at first, then gaining momentum.

"Oh... Mmm..." I mumbled, spreading my legs wider.

He sat up, pulling me up with him. There I was, being bounced up and down on him while he continued to thrust underneath me.

It felt so amazing. Especially when he hit my sweet spot. I moaned out the words. "Shizu... chan... That's... it."

"Oh yeah?" he panted. He laid me back down on the bed and started thrusting at full strength, right on that spot. Then, he leaned down and kissed me.

That set me off. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I came all over the two of us, making a mess. "S-sorry," I groaned.

"Don't worry about it, I've got to too." He gave a final hard thrust and came inside of me.

We both moaned loudly, then he pulled out and laid down beside of me. We were both out of breath.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. I giggled as I nuzzled into his chest. He pulled the sheets over us so we wouldn't get cold. Now it was nice and cozy. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes fluttered open to the rays of sunshine that hit my face. Groaning, I sat up and stretched. I stopped shortly after though, because I realized I was dreadfully sore in my lower regions.

I groaned, but that wasn't the only noise that filled the room. Beside of me, Shizuo was snoring. He looked so peaceful that I was scared I would awaken him. But temptation got the best of me, so I planted a kiss right on his lips.

He mumbled something, and then his eyes slowly opened. I greeted him with a gentle smile, and he returned with his. "How are you?" he said.

"I'm sore," I pouted.

"So I guess this means I won't get a round 2?"

I shook my head and said, "Not today anyway."

Now it was his turn to pout. "But I want it now."

"Aww, does Shizu-chan have to wait?" I playfully flicked his nose.

"I don't like waiting." He folded his arms. Aww, he reminded me of a little child. How adorable. I kissed his cheek.

He unfolded his arms and wrapped them back around me, pulling me to lay back down. I cooperated, letting him pull me on top, where I was laying on his chest.

I sighed. This all seemed too perfect to believe. Here I was, cuddling with my crush, whom I thought didn't even know I existed. But it turns out he did, and he thought the same of me. Plus, I lost my virginity to him, all in two days!

"Izaya?"

At first I didn't hear him, because I was still too busy thinking about all the glorious events that had taken place.

"Izayaaa."

I snapped back into reality. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"Ne? I'm more than okay."

"Tell me about that."

"Okay." I thought about it for a second. "Well, I've always admired you from afar, but I never really think we'd be a couple. We are a couple now, right?"

"Yes, we are a couple."

"Great, anyway, this all seems to be a dream. I would have never expected this to happen. But it did. Now I don't know how to comprehend it all."

He didn't say anything for a while, which worried me. But then he said, "I'd have to agree with you."

I didn't really understand. "Huh?"

"I thought I'd never get to meet you because you always seemed like you wanted to be by yourself. But when I noticed that you always stared at me, I thought that you either really disliked me, or just the opposite. So I sent Shinra to tell you to meet him after school so I'd get a chance to talk to you. I used the dance as an excuse to get to know you, when really, I'd been planning this for weeks."

I was left speechless. He'd been planning to meet me for a long time. A thought occurred to me. "But why did you sound like you wanted to beat me up when you asked why I was staring at you?"

"I was nervous. And when you didn't show up for a while, I thought Shinra had told you the true meaning of the meeting, so I was mad at him. Sorry, sometimes my emotions get the better of me."

I couldn't help but let my delighted emotions show on my face. To think that he actually cared for me, it was unbelievable.

"So what would you like to do today?"

I looked at the clock. It was only 7 AM. "I could make you breakfast?" I suggested.

He thought about it, then said, "Sure. Do you happen to have milk?"

What a strange question. "Of course I have milk, silly." Doesn't everyone have milk?

"I'll take a glass of milk."

"Don't you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry yet."

"Okay. Let's go to the living room." We got up and got dressed. I put on fresh clothes, whereas he wore his bartender's suit. "I wish I had something fresh for you to wear... But you're really tall..."

"I'm fine." He kissed my forehead.

We moved into the living room. He sat down on the couch, while I went into the kitchen. I opened my refrigerator and took out the milk. I got the biggest glass I could find, and poured. A minute later I was walking back to the living room with it. I handed it to him, and he finished it all before I could even sit down. "Damn, you were thirsty..."

"I just really love milk."

"I can see that!" We both laughed at this. "Are you sure you're not hungry too?" I was scared about feeding him though, I wasn't sure if I had enough food.

He seemed to read my mind."How about I take you out for breakfast? It's the least I can do."

I agreed to let him do this. I grabbed my coat and we headed out the door.

He asked me to choose a place, so I chose a cafe nearby. I'll live to regret this.

It started out fine. We picked a seat and ordered our food. It wasn't until I saw my mother and my two sisters walk in that it all went downhill.

I tried to appear normal and stay undetected, but Mairu was the first to notice me. "Look, it's Iza-nii!"

Kururi joined in, "Iza-nii!" Then they ran over to us and bombarded us with questions.

"Who's the blonde guy?"

"Are you gay?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Did you two sleep together?"

I felt so bad for Shizuo. He looked so helpless. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when my mother walked over. "Izaya."

"Hello..." I could tell that Shizuo thought I felt uncomfortable by the reassuring look he was giving me.

She continued, "It's been a while."

"Yes. It has..."

She glanced at Shizuo. "Who's he?" she asked me, instead of asking him herself.

I hesitated, but found my courage to stand up to her. "That's my boyfriend, Shizuo Heiwajima."

Her eyes grew wide with shock then filled with anger. She spoke between clenched teeth. "I always knew you were one of those. You've yet again brought disgrace to this family."

I was about to disagree with a snarky remark, but Shizuo finally spoke up. "I think it's best if you leave."

She glared. "And why is that?"

He glared right back. "Because you're really pissing me off, which isn't a good idea."

"Oh really?" Her tone was sinister. "And why is that?"

He stood up and towered over her. "Because I might..." He leaned in closer. "Snap."

This scared her enough to say, "Come on girls, we're leaving." But she got in one last glare before she left, this one directed at both of us.

"Bye, Iza-nii!" Mairu and Kururi said while being dragged out of the cafe.

Shizuo sat down. We were silent for a while. He spoke up first. "No offense, but your mom's a bitch."

I didn't say anything. But he was right, my mom was a bitch. I looked down at my untouched food.

He frowned. "Hey, don't let her get to you. She's probably just taking it in. She might come around."

I sighed. "No, she won't. That's why she kicked me out."

Now he remained silent. He started eating, while I just picked over mine. He payed the bill then got up. I didn't feel like moving. He held out his hand and I looked up at him and half smiled, taking his hand. He held it as we walked out the building, and all the way back to my apartment. When we got to my door, we just stood there, holding hands.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Be sure to sit with me at lunch, too." He winked.

"Okay."

He bent down and kissed me. When we broke apart, he whispered in my ear, "I love you."

I couldn't say anything. I was too stunned. I still stood there as he walked away and waved.

When he was out of sight, I fell to my knees, smiling my brightest smile.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, I got up as usual. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate a small breakfast. But I was a new person. I wasn't dragging around my apartment like I used to. I felt energized.

I felt so energized I walked to school in record time. When I got there, I noticed Shizuo leaning against the school wall with his friend, Shinra. I decided I didn't want to interrupt their conversation so I started to walk by. But I didn't go unnoticed.

"Izaya! Over here!" Shizuo stood up straight and beckoned me over.

I reluctantly walked over. I was nervous about being a couple with him at school. He had a lot of friends, and I don't like being around a lot of people.

"Hey! How are you?" he greeted me when I got there.

"Fine." I tried to smile.

He noticed that I was trying. "Are you sure? Are you sick or something?"

"No, I'm okay." I looked at Shinra. "Hello."

"Hey Izaya." He did that sweet smile again. "So I heard all about your weekend, I'm so happy for you two. Now where's my thanks for hooking you two up?"

"Ha! You hooked us up? You didn't even find a date for the dance," Shizuo said jokingly.

Shinra turned his head to him, and looked annoyed. "I could get any girl at this school, they're all just not good enough."

"Yeah right, not with those glasses." He continued to laugh.

Shinra's face turned red. "Look, Shizuo, it's not my fault I have to wear these! Now leave me alone."

They continued to bicker back and forth for a while. But I drowned them out. I was watching the people around us. A lot of them were staring at us. Even though I know they were staring at the argument, I felt as though they were staring at me, wondering what I was doing standing beside of one of the most popular guys in the whole school. I bet they wondered who I was.

The argument ended, but Shinra still looked flustered. Shizuo looked triumphant. The bell rang and I started to walk away. But then Shizuo grabbed me. "Text me during class?"

I said I would, and he look relieved. He gave me a quick kiss, and we went to our classrooms.

10 minutes into class, I felt my phone vibrate. The text was from Shizuo, of course.

Shizuo: R u sure ur okay?

I sighed, I didn't like shortcuts for are and you, or anything really. But I replied.

Me: I'm fine, just nervous.

I put my phone back into my pocket, yet two seconds later it vibrated again.

Shizuo: Bout wat?

His bad english was getting on my nerves, sorry Shizuo.

Me: Can you text in proper English please? I'm nervous about what your friends will think of me.

Shizuo: Sorry, didn't know it bothered you.  
My friends will love you just as much as I do.

There he goes saying he loves me again. I couldn't help but feel better.

Me: Do you mean it? That you love me?

Shizuo: Of course I mean it.

Me: How do you know?

Shizuo: I just felt it. I knew it ever since I first saw you.

I was getting curious.

Me: When was that?

Shizuo: The beginning of the school year.

That was a long time ago. A very long time ago, seeing as how we're close to the end.

Me: You're sweet...

Shizuo: Not when someone pisses me off.

Me: Well then, I'm glad I haven't yet.

Shizuo: I doubt you will. :)

Me: :)

I didn't know what else to say. He really was sweet.

Shizuo: What would you like to do after school? ;)

Me: Just be with you. 3

Shizuo: Can you tell me something?

Me: Sure.

Shizuo: Do you love me back?

I thought about it, but too long. He texted me back before I could respond.

Shizuo: It's okay if you don't yet.

Me: I do!

Shizuo: You sure?

Me: Yes. :)

Shizuo: Good. ;)

The bell rang for the next period. I didn't hear anything from him in that class. I was thinking I should've responded, but the bell rang for lunch. I decided I'd see him then.

I walked into the cafeteria, looking for him. He wasn't hard to spot because he's taller than everyone else. Again, he was alone with Shinra.

This time I walked over to them without being asked to. I was greeted warmly. Shizuo wrapped an arm around my shoulder and we sat down at the lunch table. Shinra sat across from us. "You two make a cute couple."

I blushed. "Thanks..."

"So why didn't you text me back during class?" Shizuo inquired.

"Sorry Shizu-chan. I didn't know what else to say."

"Text me when we leave?"

"Okay."

A group of girls walked by, and as they were walking they stopped to look at us. Then out of nowhere, they started to smile and squeal. "Oh my god! Look at the adorable boy couple!"

I felt so embarrassed. But Shizuo ate it up. He answered the questions they asked, like how long we've been dating, are we serious yet, blah blah blah. I wanted to crawl in a hole and die from my nerves. I laid my head down on the table, covering my ears.

The girls left, and Shizuo poked my head. "Did I do something wrong?"

I shook my head, uncovered my ears, and sat up. "I'm not use to this..." And I was telling the truth.

"It'll take a while." He reassured.

Shinra said, "Do you need something for your nerves?"

I nodded. He pulled out a bottle and gave me a small pill. I just looked at it.

"Don't worry, I take them all the time." He smiled.

I took it without question. Over the next few minutes, I gradually calmed down.

"Feel better yet?" they both asked.

"Yes." I turned to look at Shizuo. He moved his face close to mine and kissed me. I kissed him back, momentarily not caring who all saw. When we finished, he whispered in my ear, "I can't wait till after school."

"I can't eith-" I was interrupted by the quickly kissed, and then went back to class. I was eager for school to be over.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

The final bell rang for the day. Finally, I thought to myself, it's about time.

But something weird was going on, I was more tired than usual.

"I think that pill calmed me down too much," I said to myself, yawning. It was actually really hard for me to keep my eyes open, even when I was walking. But I made it outside safely, though I kept yawning.

Shizuo was there, this time by himself. He walked over to me and said, "Whoa, you look tired."

"Shizu-chan, what was in that pill your friend gave me?" I lost my balance a little. But he caught me before I fell.

"I'm not sure. I'd ask him, but he already left." He looked really concerned.

I yawned again. "Can you walk me home? I think I'll take a nap..."

"You think you're alright to walk? I can drive you home."

I shook my head. "No, no. It's not that far."

"Come on, one car ride wouldn't hurt."

My eyes blinked slowly. "Okay."

We walked to his car and he helped me into the passenger side. Then he walked around the front of the car and got in on the driver's side. As he shut the door, I shut my eyes and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

"Izaya, are you alive?" A voice called to me from the darkness.

"What?" I mumbled.

"Good, so you are. It's been like, 3 hours."

I shot up from laying down and opened my eyes.

"Ah!" Shizuo backed up. "You freakin' scared me."

I looked at him. "What happened? Where are we?"

"We're at your apartment. You fell asleep in my car, so I carried you up here. Now that I think about it, it must've looked pretty shady. Man, whatever Shinra gave you..."

I looked around. Yup, it was my apartment. "And how long was I asleep?"

"3 hours. I tried waking you up after an hour but you were out cold."

"Tch." I looked at my watch. It said 6 o'clock. "I'm so sorry, you probably have to get home."

"No, my parents couldn't care less if I came home or not." He sounded sad to admit this.

"Oh Shizu-chan, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He changed the subject. "What would you like for dinner?"

"I don't think I have enough in the kitchen for the both of us. How about we order some pizza?"

He cheered up. "Alright."

I got on the phone and ordered two large pizzas. One was all for Shizuo. They came in thirty minutes flat. I paid the delivery guy and handed Shizuo his pizza. He looked elated.

Closing the door behind me, I walked over to the couch. I sat beside Shizuo, who was already on his third piece of pizza. I opened my box and chose the smallest piece and ate half of it. Shizuo noticed that I didn't eat all of it. "Are you positive that you aren't sick?"

"I don't eat much."

"You should, you're like a stick."

"Do you know how many calories are in pizza? I like my figure."

"I like your figure too, but you could afford a little more meat."

I ignored him. I didn't want to become unhealthy. I looked at his pizza box. Only one slice left. "What?!"

"I said, I like your figure too, but you could afford a little extra meat?" Then he followed my eyes. "Oh, that! Yeah, I was hungry."

I nearly fainted. "Do you always eat that much?"

"Huh? I guess so... Is that a problem?"

"No! It's just... A lot. That's all. But it's fine." I moved closer next to him. He wrapped an arm around me. I leaned against him. "I love you, Shizu-chan."

"I love you too, Izaya." He pushed his lips against mine, kissing me. My tongue got curious and traced his lips. He opened his mouth some, allowing my tongue to explore it. His tongue found mine, and pushed against it. I broke away and giggled, "You taste like pizza."

"The same goes to you!" We both laughed a little.

I stop laughing and sighed while I leaned back against him. "Can you spend the night?"

"Sure, but why?"

I shrugged. "I get lonely here by myself."

"I don't have clothes for school tomorrow... But I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"It's the end of the year, how about we just skip tomorrow?"

"Alright." He squeezed me. "Are you still tired?"

"Some." I yawned. I guess I was still tired.

"Let's go to bed then."

We got up and walked to my bedroom. I changed into pajamas and crawled in the bed, cuddling up beside of him. We kissed one last time before calling it a night.


	7. Chapter 6

Something warm was on my lips and it woke me up. I opened one eye, only to find Shizuo kissing me. I playfully pushed him off and said, "Good morning Shizu-chan~."

"Good morning beautiful." He smiled down at me. "Get enough sleep?"

I stretched. "I think so."

"Good, because we're going to have a busy day."

I didn't know we had anything planned. "We are?"

"We sure are. You wanna know why?" He grinned even wider.

"Yes." He sparked my curiosity.

"We're going to my house today to meet my parents."

I felt like panicking. "We're what?!"

"I want my boyfriend to meet my family. Is that bad?"

"N-no! But I don't think I'm ready."

He grabbed me and pinned me down on the bed. Then, looking me in the eye, he said, "Izaya, you told me you were ready for anything by having sex with me. I don't sleep around, I commit to one person. That person is you. Now you're going to meet my family, and you're going to like it."

I have to admit, he was scaring me. So I had to say, "Okay."

"Great." He still had me pinned down. "You know, I think I like you like this." He kept me pinned down with one hand while taking the other and putting it down my pants.

I squirmed as he squeezed it. "Shizu-chan, what are you doing to me?" I asked when he began stroking me.

"Making you feel good."

I decided to close my eyes and enjoy it. There really wasn't anything else I could do. I couldn't move much, he was really strong.

He stroked faster. I moaned a little. "God damn, you're cute," he said.

The stroking wasn't enough for me though. "Shizu-chan~, I want something else."

He finally let me go and removed his other hand. I turned over and pulled my pants off.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked.

I pointed to the nightstand. Don't ask why I have it, I just do. He rummaged through my nightstand until he found it. Then, I heard him unzip his jeans and put some on himself. Then, he put some on me. The next minute, he was inside of me.

"This is so much easier than last time," he said, thrusting into me. I wanted to reply, but I couldn't due to the amount of pleasure I was in. I grabbed a pillow and squeezed it as he went harder.

He knew where to go, too. Before I knew it, he was hitting that spot again. I bit the pillow, moaning loudly into it.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." I could tell he was playing with me. He grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. I moaned again. "That's better," he teased.

A few more minutes passed. I told him I had to come. He told me to hold it in a little longer. "But I can't," I whined.

"Baby, I want to do it at the same time." But I didn't hear him much after baby, because that word made me come. Five seconds later, he came too.

He laid down. I was a sweaty mess. "I need a shower." And I got up to walk to the bathroom.

He got up right behind me. "I do too." He then stripped himself of his clothes.

I took off my pajama top. "Then I guess we'll be showering together."

"Looks like it." We got in the shower. "Izaya?"

"Yes?" I cut it on.

"Can I wash you?" He winked.

I wanted to melt. "S-sure."

I think I did melt when he touched me. He gently pushed me against the shower's wall and pinned himself against me. "You like pinning me down, ne?"

"You're just so hot when you're unable to move." With that, he kissed me. Our tongues met and intertwined. They fought for dominance, but I let his win... This time, anyway. He was all over my mouth, exploring every corner.

He broke away, only to move on to my neck. I moaned as he kissed and sucked on it.

He smiled and looked at my neck. I asked, "Did Shizu-chan leave a hickey?"

"Yes." He looked proud of his work.

I giggled. "Shizu-chan has marked me as his~."

"That's right, and you're mine only." He then grabbed the soap. "Time to wash you~." He lathered me up with soap.

"That tickles!" Laughing, I ran to stand under the shower head to rinse off. He joined me after putting soap on himself.

When we were finished rinsing off, we made out some more under the water.

I pulled away. "I'm going to get wrinkly if I stand under here much longer."

We got out and dried off. When we got dressed, we went into the living room. "What would you like for breakfast?" I asked him.

"Pizza." I went into the kitchen and brought him my unfinished box. I went back to get a bottle of water, and when I came back, it was all gone already.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he said.

I sighed. I'm going to need to go to the store soon. Especially if he spends the night a lot. We can't live off pizza. I sat down beside him. "So when are we going to meet your parents.

He stood up, all excited. "Right now!"

I groaned.

"Is that okay with you?"

"I guess so." I got up as well, not nearly as enthusiastic.

We walked out of my apartment and got in his car. As he was driving, he put the radio on some pop station. "Really?" I, yet again, asked.

"There's nothing else on!"

"Because you're doing it all wrong! Let me do it." I turned the radio off.

"What was that for?"

"Everyone knows that there's nothing good on the radio." I can't believe our first argument would be over a stupid station.

He mumbled under his breath, "But I liked that song."

I didn't respond. Instead, I looked out my window. We were driving through a nice neighborhood. "Is this where you live?"

"Yup. Does it look okay to you?"

"It looks fine." It was actually really cute, if neighborhoods could be cute, of course.

He stopped in front of one of the houses. "This is it!"

I looked at it. It was another cute little house. And by little I mean tiny. In fact, it was smaller than most of the other houses around it. How could such a small house raise such a big person?

We got out and walked up to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and a small woman answered the door. "Hey mom!" he said. She let us in with a smiling face.

"Shizuo, where have you been?" She patted his arm.

"Spending the night with him." And he pointed at me.

"And who's your friend, dear?"

"This is Izaya, he's my boyfriend."

The woman's smile faltered, but he didn't notice it like I did.

"Honey, can we go talk in the other room?" she asked, looking extremely worried.

"Sure thing mom. Izaya, you wait here." He walked ahead of her.

She gave me a look, a look I know all too well before following behind him. She closed the door behind her.

I didn't hear them talking at first, until their voices grew louder. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but the conversation sounded heated. Then, just as quickly as it came, it ended.

Shizuo stormed out of the room. "Izaya, go wait in the car."

"Wh-"

"Just do as I say!" he yelled while running upstairs.

I calmly walked outside and sat in the car. 10 minutes passed, no Shizuo.

20 minutes passed.

Then 30 minutes.

I was just about to get out and go back in for him, but he came out then. In his arms were two suitcases. I cursed under my breath. I knew exactly what was going on.

He put the suitcases in the back seat and closed the door. Then he got in on the driver's side. He slammed the door shut. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Hell no."

"What happened?"

"She gave me an option. Either her or you."

"You don't mean to tell me-"

"Yes, I chose you." He started the ignition.

"Shizuo! Why did you do that?! I'm not worth losing your family over!"

"Pfft!" He started driving. "My family means nothing compared to you."

I was silent. Then I said, "Why?"

He was silent too, for a while. "Because you actually love me back."

"That's ridiculous. They love you!" I was shaking my head.

"If they loved me, they would've accepted the fact that I had a boyfriend."

I could argue with that, but I chose not to. I didn't want to upset him more. We arrived at my apartment then, and he parked. He turned towards me. "Can I live with you?"

I hesitated. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to live with someone I was in a relationship with. But he was looking at me, and I could tell he had been crying. I would feel so bad if I said no, so I said, "Of course, Shizu-chan." And I smiled at him.

He smiled back and got out of the car, picking up his two suitcases. I got out and followed him, a whole new future laying before us.

**[A/N: I'll be going on hiatus for a while, when I come back I'll be sure to upload some more Shizaya goodness. :)]**


End file.
